deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Recon Team
The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vaccuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 caliber machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+ year old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe. Known Personnel 2nd Lt. Youji Itami A 33 year old JSDF 2nd Lieutenant and self-admitted otaku, avid fan of anime, manga, and doujinshi. Youji entered JSDF officer candidate school as he had no other options for a steady source of income, having graduated with mediocre grades from a mediocre college. Youji graduated second to last in his class in OCS, and was ordered to go through Ranger training by a superior, almost failing several times. During the Gate Incident, was off duty, a simple bystanders, however, Itami showed his until-then hidden leadership skills, taking command of the local police force in fighting against the Imperial invasion, evacuating civilians behind the walls of the imperial palace and using a tactic of firing handguns from behind walls of riot shields to guard the entrances, holding off the invaders until the JSDF arrived. It was this that earned Itami command of the 3rd Recon Team. During his service in the "Special Region", Itami proves to be an effective leader, talented tactician, and, if need be, a shrewd politician- for instance, he uses a siege as an excuse to call in air support, using the situation to convince that defenders they are better off on the side of the JSDF through sheer shock and awe. Staff Sergeant Kurata Kurata is a 21-year old Staff Sergeant in the JSDF and driver of Itami's vehicle. Like his superior, Kurata is an "otaku", an avid fan of anime, manga, and games, and often chats with him on those topics. In particular, Kurata is a fan of "nekomimi" or "cat girls"- a humanoid female character, except for their catlike ears and often, a tail- as well as other "kememo", female characters with some characteristics of animals or monsters. Kurata is delighted to learn that such races actually exist in the "Special Region", and eventually becomes friendly with a "cat girl" maid he meets at the castle of a noble family. Sgt. 1st Class Kurokawa One of the female personnel in Itami's squad, Kurokawa is a medic who generally speaks in a "ladylike" manner, but has been known to speak harshly to those who anger her. Sgt. First Class Shino Kuribayashi Shino is another female member of the squad, with a generally petite frame, but know throughout the squad for being particularly "well endowed" for her size. Shino is also a highly skilled martial artist, and has been know to use her skills to discourage unwanted male attention or against others who anger her. Shino is later shown to be extremely bloodthirst in battle, taking immense pleasure bayoneting her enemies. During a siege, Shino charged into battle after Rory Mercury, shooting, grenade-ing, and bayoneting her way through numerous enemy soldiers, her and Rory taking down most of the group of enemy troops. Shino and the equally violent and sadistic Rory are described as "a perfect match for each other". Sgt. First Class Akira Tomita Akira Tomita is a highly trained member of the Third Recon Team, having been gone through both ranger and airborne training. He is also taking astronomy through a distance learning program at a university. Extradimensional Allies Tuka Luna Marceau Tuka is a 165-year old high elf, though she has the appearance of a girl in her late teens, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tuka was rescued from her village of Kowan, which was destroyed by a dragon, killing all except Tuka, whose was hiding in a well. The Third Squad found Tuka unconscious, and rescued her from the well. Tuka did not wake up, however, until after the Third squad fought off the dragon. Tuka later proves herself capable of using "spirit magic", including a spell that puts those within a certain radius to sleeps, as well as being skilled with a bow and arrow. When Tuka, Lelei, and Rory visit Japan for the first time, Tuka becomes quite taken with clothing from Earth, being seen in outfits including a suit and tie and jeans and low-cut t-shirt. Lelei La Lalena Lelei is a 15-year old sorceress in training studying under the great sage Cato until she and Cato, along with the rest of a convoy of wagons of refugees, were rescued from a dragon attack by Third Squad. From then on, Lelei traveled with the Third Squad, proving herself quite intelligent in spite of her young age, being the only one of the three to make significant progress in learning Japanese. Rory Mercury Rory Mercury is a priestess of the war god, Emroy, as well as a self-proclaimed 961-year old demigoddess though she has the appearance of a girl of about 13. Rory wears a clothing simiar to the "gothic lolita" fashion- namely a black, frilly dress with dark purple trim. Rory appears to have superhuman strength, wielding a halberd larger than she is with a berserker rage, cutting down several enemies with each swing of the blade. Rory is the one of the few people in the "Special Region" that are as feared as the JSDF. This violent demeanor has caused Itami to describe her as a "perfect match" for Shino. While Rory is extremely violent and sadistic, she does seem to have a sense of justice, generally killing bandits, raiders, and others who murder innocents, while avoiding killing innocents herself and showing loyalty towards her new allies. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Mixed Warriors Category:Multi-Cultural Warriors Category:Regular Forces